luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Callie
''"Oh everyone loves a critic! Well, we've got some dance moves of our own~!" '~ Callie, Super Plush Pacman: Why Don't Ya Do It Fresh? '''Callie is one of the Squid Sisters alongside with her cousin (ironically) Marie, although in-game she plays a heroic role with Marie, both play as villainesses in LuigiFan00001's channel. She made her debut in Super Plush PacMan: Why Don't Ya Do It Fresh? along with Marie, however, Marie makes her debut in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3. In Super Plush PacMan, she and Marie were assigned by Betrayus to tire out PacMan with a numerous amount of requests. It was at this point when they planned to hypnotize him with their dancing so he'll be subdued as an admiral adversary. Of course, it wasn't until DJ Octavio showed up, and alongside with PacMan, they battled the Squid Sisters. Afterwards, Callie and Marie were arrested after they were defeated. It wasn't until during the events of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 where she was eventually found and revealed as the leader of the Calara Corps. Background The Octarians and the Inklings fought in a brutal fight called "The Great Turf War", sure the Octarians fought for control, but according to Octavio it was the Inklings' fault for disturbing them for the music they had playing. Thinking it was a war strategy to shoo the Octarians away, Octavio counteracted with the Octolings to fight against the Inklings. If anyone is to blame, it was the Squid Sisters' fault. It's not Octavio like they all say, but that's what they want you to believe. All they were doing is while they were in control, they were trying to hide the weapons from everyone so there wouldn't be a massive war. Eventually, the Inklings won, leaving Callie and Marie to be the dominatrix of Inkopolis, locking away DJ Octavio in a snow globe, and the rest of the Octarians went back to Octo Valley. Only Callie, Jazz, Judd, and Octavio know the true story to the war itself. When Callie didn't get her spot on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, something in Callie's brain snapped and she blacked out after what happened to her. When she woke up, she felt a burning sensation to get rid of Marie for taking her spot on the game, since she originally auditioned for the game itself. Although, the producers went through the audition tapes and decide to take Marie rather than the original one who auditioned in the first place. This is when Callie started to form the Calara Corps later on in the series, and where she found Izzy Glow to reprogram him into becoming her right hand man. It's also where she found Giruru and Dokuku at the manor, whom were at their last dying breaths. She made sure they'd stay alive under one condition: They obey her. They didn't have much of a choice and agreed, though not after undergoing some minor changes, with Callie taking one eye out of each of them. She and Dr. Eggman turned them into their current states, with Dokuku becoming a ghost, and Giruru becoming a liquid gel creature he is today. Callie puts on a show the whole way through the game, acting out to make others believe that she's doing alright, when in reality, she's not. She sent out her members to try and destroy the game and make the other contestants pay, especially with Marie. Unfortunately, most tend out to fail. When push comes to shove she tried out the next big thing to finish off the contestants for good in Calara's House of Chaos: ''To brainwash the obstacles with her music, forcing them to kill or brainwash the other contestants just for the fun of her bloodlust. It seems as if she has won until the Anti-Calara Corps Force show up to save the day, defeat the Calara Corps once more, and revive/bring back everyone to normal. It's not until when she and Izzy escape, challenging the other contestants for a final battle with her and the rest of the Calara Corps. Appearance Compared to Marie, Callie has an edgy appearance. Her tentacles are black with a pink-purple tinge at the ends. They are long, the top tied in a large bow on the back of her head. She has large, angular eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils that appear similar to a plus. Her ears are narrower and longer than Woomy. She also has milk-white earrings. Her outfit, is a corset with attached shorts, and it is black covered in sequins. On the front are three magenta marks. With this outfit, she wears magenta tights, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory. Callie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a h a shiny pink-purple material on the bottom and two pink buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a pink and white hat appearing similar to Ikayaki on her head, and has a lone freckle on her left cheek. Personality Callie is a bubbly, optimistic, and overall, fun character. Although she does act villainous at times, she is not as evil as Marie. It is also thought of that Callie does not mean any harm and is placed under pressure due to Marie. Callie's Funky Side Just because she's less villainous than Marie doesn't mean that she can't plan stuff on her own. As shown in the Valentine's Day special "My Lethal Deadly Valentine", she seems to be a bit forceful on the ones she loves, and speaking of love, she has a thing for freaky people, as mentioned by Marie, she has the weirdest taste in men (going after The Lamb Devil). Episode Appearances *Super Plush PacMan: Why Don't Ya Do It Fresh? (debut) *My Lethal Deadly Valentine *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 21: The GREAT Rejoin *Super Plush Mario: Stuck in the Pipe *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 28: Damsels in Sucess *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 29: Valenstein (flashback and mentioned) *Super Plush PacMan: Zap To It! *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 32: Crush the Calara Corps Quotes ''"Alright, put 'em up! Put 'em up!" "YOU STUPID DRIVER! YOU MAKE ME LOOK BAD!" "Well well PacMan, such a pleasure to see you again!" "Ehehehehe... No hard feelings, right?" "Alright boys, listen up, there's a new ruler of this manor, and her name is Callie!" "Smells like pancakes~" "DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR LIFE?! Our cat, happy to abandon me to go help you! Our grandfather, happy to have reconnected with you! While I'm stuck shooting SALMONOIDS IN THE FACE!" "You heard him, Marie. Master's orders." Gallery Callie.png Callie and Lamb.png Revealed.png|The leader revealed Trivia * Although Callie was supposed to be in Stuffed Fluffed, Marie stole her spot. * Callie has a bit of a short attention span. * She may have a bit of a dominant side, as she was able to capture The Lamb Devil. * The Lamb Devil is a powerful force, so it is quite possible that she is one of the most powerful beings in all of LuigiFan's shows. Category:Super Plush PacMan Category:Super Plush PacMan Characters Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Splatoon Category:Antivillains Category:Female Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Water Elementals Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Musical Characters Category:Calara Corps Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Leaders